The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor fabrication system and, more particularly, to a computer-based system and method for generating documents using information from a plurality of manufacturing entities within the semiconductor fabrication system.
In a semiconductor manufacturing business, such as a semiconductor foundry business, information technology (IT) services provide cohesion and support both internally and externally. For example, IT services in a foundry business may provide operations to support a network of processing equipment, computing devices, robotics, customers, and manufacturing equipment. One operation performed by IT services is the tracking and management of documents containing information associated with customers, products, manufacturing devices, and other aspects of integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing. For example, the documents may contain information on product designs, fabrication processes, product specifications, operational procedures, and manufacturing information. However, such information is often stored and used in many different formats and even in different versions of one format. These formats may have incompatibilities that prevent the exchange of information between formats and may create confusion because of the existence of multiple versions. Such incompatibilities may result in a loss of productivity due to mistakes and similar issues.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above discussed issues.